


Your Scent

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim masturbates to Sebastian's scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Scent

Sebastian smelt like pine. It was deep and rustic that was all too similar to his voice. The scent seemed to linger everywhere the man went as though it just wafted off his body to settle around Jim’s life and let him know he was completely owned, even though they knew that wasn’t quite true. 

Jim could have gotten rid of the scent. Trained the man to wear a new deodorant, to wash with a new soap. He had that kind of power but the thought never crossed his mind. He enjoyed the way the rustic smell of woods and foreign adventures wrapped it’s sneaky little fingers around him. 

The bed smelled most like Sebastian, Jim had found that out quickly. If he raised his nose in the air and took a deep inhale after his sniper left for a job then he could be assured it would led him straight to the back room and down to a very tidy, army made bed. The corners were tucked perfect at the ends, the pillows fluffed to be identical and the smell of pine, sawdust and ocean radiated from all of the perfectly bottled chaos. 

That’s where Jim found himself again. He didn’t know what about the scent made his trousers feel too tight or what it was that made his stomach clench with warmth but it was there and he wasn’t questioning it. He checked the clock before laying himself down on the crisp sheets, it dented them and left wrinkles across the bed but Jim did that to everything in Sebastian’s life. 

He crawled up to the pillows and buried his head into them then gave a small moan that got swallowed up by the cotton. He felt surrounded by Sebastian. He could feel the man’s calloused hands trailing over his body, devilishly fast fingers reaching around his waist to undo his trousers and stroke at his length. Jim’s hips thrusted against the mattress like a cat in heat. He sniffed again and held it in his lungs, let it sit there and tickle his nose with the rustic notes. It was like some of the Afghani sun had left its mark on the sniper, like India and tiger’s and gunpowder had never truly been washed off, only left to simmer in the gleaming sweat across Sebastian’s brow. It smelt like childhood cooking and playing with mud in a back yard stream. It felt like a home to Jim. 

Slowly he snaked a hand under his body to rub at his groin. He was rock hard and needy. 

There were notes in the scent that weren’t so happy, somber little things that turned Jim’s mind from the adrenaline of chasing tigers to the desperation and complete desolation he found his sniper in. It smelled like back alley sex, warm booze and too many cigarettes. That side of the smell that made his heart race and his back sweat. The dangerous side, unstable and mean but it all felt good to him. 

“James?” A deep voice asked from the door way and the little man rolled over to see Sebastian standing there with his riffle case slung on his shoulder. “What are you doing? Are you humping my bed you sick fuck.” 

“Yes.” Sebastian looked at him disgusted and confused. It was a good look on him. “Come here.” Slowly the sniper did, leaning his gun against the wall before standing at the foot of the bed. Chin high, back straight, feet spread. Good little solider. Jim launched himself against Sebastian’s chest and rubbed his nose into the crook of his neck. The smell was strong there; it was strong under his chin too, and on his chest. Jim rubbed his face against the man, giving small moans as the other’s heat pressed against him. 

“Boss?” 

“Be silent.” Like the good boy his sniper was he obeyed and Jim wrapped a hand around his length and began to rut into it. He sniffed Sebastian’s hair, the smell was a little diffused there, covered by shampoo but it was still good. So good. He moaned. 

“Are you seriously-” 

Sebastian’s voice was soothing, Jim liked it, he moaned and started thrusting harder into his palm. His heart rate was racing, his pulse throbbing and his world narrowing around the rugged scent of his sniper. “yes, yes I am masturbating to your scent Sebastian, I am going to cream all over myself and you are going to lick it clean.” 

“God boss.” 

Jim chuckled and started to suckle on Sebastian’s neck, wet tongue lavishing attention on him making him squirm. “You like it. You smell so good.” Jim moaned and pulled Sebastian down on top of him so he was sandwiched between Sebastian’s fresh smell and the old one from the pillows. He came a few seconds later with Sebastian rutting on top of him. 

“You’re a sick puppy.” Sebastian laughed, he was just getting hard and Jim was already trying to wiggle away. “You’re one sick puppy boss.” 

“You like it.” Jim giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> For snipersandspaceships who asked for Jim getting the hots for Sebastian’s scent. I hope this is what you wanted.


End file.
